1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optic connectors and, more particularly, to a system and method for ganging optical connectors together.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,604 discloses a self-adjusting fiberoptic connector assembly having optical fiber plugs connected to a backplane by movable brackets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,805 discloses a multifiber optical connector plug. U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,372 discloses a connector panel for an electronic cabinet having spring-loaded cells for a floating plate on a connector panel.
Problems exist with conventional optical fiber connector adapters in that alignment is sometimes unsatisfactory and latching of optical connectors to the adapter is sometimes unsatisfactory. Conventional multi-connection adapters comprise multi-piece frames which use epoxy to assemble the frames. Frame assembly takes up manufacturing time and can create quality control problems. Conventional adapters also do not necessarily provide adequate connector float in an axis of connector insertion (z-axis float). There is a desire for an adapter frame to have a stronger body, better latching and better alignment. There is also a desire for spring action of individual adapter housings to compensate for various optical connector connection conditions and allow for greater z-axis float of optical connectors being attached to the adapter. In addition, there is a desire to provide a faster assembly process for assembling an optical fiber connector adapter with greater quality control and without use of epoxy.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an optical connector adapter is provided for connecting multiple optical connectors. The adapter comprises a frame adapted to be mounted to a printed circuit board; and at least one adapter housing movably mounted in a receiving area of the frame. The adapter housing is sized and shaped to receive at least two optical connectors therein and individually fixedly connect the optical connectors to the adapter housing. The optical connectors are received in opposite directions into the adapter housing and connect to each other inside the adapter housing.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an optical connector adapter is provided for connecting optical connectors comprising a frame adapted to be mounted to a printed circuit board; at least one adapter housing movably mounted in a receiving area of the frame; at least one retainer connected to the frame for preventing the adapter housing from exiting the receiving area out of a first side of the frame; and at least one spring between the frame and the adapter housing biasing the adapter housing in a first direction towards the first side. The adapter housing is movable relative to the frame in a second opposite direction with resilient deflection of the spring.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of assembling an optical connector adapter for connecting optical connectors on a backplane member is provided comprising steps of inserting a plurality of adapter housings into at least one receiving area of an adapter frame, the frame being adapted to be mounted to the backplane member, and the adapter housings each being adapted to removably connect two of the optical connectors thereto in opposite directions; locating springs between the adapter housings and the adapter frame; and connecting at least one retainer to the adapter frame to prevent the adapter housings from exiting the receiving area in a first direction. The adapter housings are movably mounted to the adapter frame and biased by the springs in the first direction relative to the adapter frame.